quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Nimah Amin
| home = Dearborn, Michigan | affil = FBI Citizens Liberation Front (formerly) | occupation = FBI agent Former NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Dark Brown | eyecolor = Brown | relatives = Raina Amin (twin sister) | currentallies = Raina Amin *Alex Parrish *Shelby Wyatt *Miranda Shaw *Ryan Booth *Brandon Fletcher *Danny *Dayana Mampasi *Matthew Keyes *Harry Doyle *Clay Haas *Caleb Haas *Claire Haas *Owen Hall *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *León Velez † | currentenemies =Lydia Hall *Liam O'Connor † *Elias Harper † *Henry Roarke † | portrayedby = Yasmine Al Massri | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance =RESISTANCE | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |latestmention = |born = November 21, 1979|age = 39}} , in the present day, was a former NAT at Quantico. Unlike her sister, she does not wear the hijab. After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. She is portrayed by Yasmine Al Massri. Character Biography Nimah Amin is seen at first as a conservative Muslim who keeps her private life behind closed doors. She has a twin sister, Raina Amin. They masquerade as one person, secretly switching positions. After they are revealed as two people, it is seen Nimah does not wear the hijab (headscarf) and is less religious than Raina. But Nimah had to wear the hijab to match her sister's appearance, and keep up the act. She has a deep love for America, but is constantly being profiled and mistreated as a result of her religion. Naturally, this becomes increasingly frustrating and Nimah has learnt to respond by isolating herself. Aloof and secretive, she often appears disinterested and mysterious to others. Has she become tired of loving a country that doesn't trust her? This could explain why she is much harder on herself than others and is constantly determined to reach her impossibly high standards. She might be considered confrontational but never guilty of cowardice. She is observant, analytical and extremely adverse to being manipulated. Personally recruited by FBI training director, Miranda, is she hiding bigger secrets from Alex Parrish and the rest of her classmates at Quantico? Trivia * The name Nimah Amin is a palindrome, which is a word or phrase that reads the same backwards and forwards. * She is Arab-American. ** She can speak and understand Arabic. * Unlike her sister, Nimah is an atheist. * In Clear, her Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that she is a commander type. * After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. * In Kudove, Shelby mentioned that she busted a cartel in Arizona. * In ODENVY, she is revealed to be a member of the terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front. ** She joined the group because Miranda Shaw told her that the CLF wanted to stop the AIC. In the past timeline, at the Farm, it was revealed that Nimah and Shelby were Alex and Ryan's handlers, trying to help them investigate the rogue faction inside the CIA. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Nimah becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the 2018 Hostage Crisis in New York. The task force also includes the following members; Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Nimah's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Nimah had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. * In ODYOKE, Nimah decided to masquerade as Raina, going into a federal prison, after Raina was accused for a terrorist attack. ** In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that both Nimah and Raina were released from federal prison. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Season One Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:CLF Associates Category:Former Main Characters